I Need a Doctor
by Icestepperz
Summary: Lavi is gonna be Allen's 'doctor'... Sorry. Didn't put too much effort into this one. Oneshot LavixAllen. Enjoy I guess !


Another oneshot!~ I wasn't putting too much effort into this... I just did while I was bored to death at a meeting I had to go to... So anyway, Enjoy i guess~

* * *

"Ouch! That hurts, Komui!" Allen yelled in pain.

"Sorry Allen, but it's your fault for getting your Anti-Akuma weapon destroyed." Komui tried to reason with the frustrated Whitehead.

Lavi stood outside the infirmary, squinting at every sound of pain coming out of Allen's mouth.

"Is this my fault? Allen used his arm to protect me from that deadly attack because I was hopeless..." Lavi said to himself.

After a few minutes, all the drills and noise stopped, and Lavi didn't hear any sounds of agony.

"Okay, I'm not done yet, but I'll finish off after dinner. I'll ask someone to bring you dinner, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Komui. But can you get Lavi to deliver it? He should be waiting outside..." Allen asked shyly.

"But why him? ...Nevermind. I'll tell him." Komui wondered.

"...Thank you." Allen said before slamming himself on the soft bed and then flinching at the pain.

"Oh, there you are, Lavi. Could you do Allen a favor and grab him dinner?" Komui asked the tired redhead. He has been standing there ever since.

"Sure, why not? But I'll need a car to bring it all in." Lavi chuckled.

"Haha very funny." Komui said sarcastically. "He said he didn't want a lot."

"That's a shocker..." Lavi said curiously. "I'll just get five plates of everything."

So Lavi went to the Dining Room and brought all that he was asked.

"Knock, knock Allen." Lavi came into Allen's room with a big grin on his face. Piles of orange chicken, butterfly shrimp, noodles wtih watercress, and a lot of rice were stacked against his bed. "Here's dinner!"

"Oh, Lavi, thanks~" Allen sat up and accepted his food. The smell filled his room, making Allen drool.

"That's a lot of food. Wanna share?" Lavi asked without looking at Allen.

"Um... sure?" Allen said.

Before dug into the fresh chicken, Lavi saw a familiar sword carefull tucked in the corner... "Oh, Kanda's getting his sword fixed. He's gonna pick it up later."

While Allen and Lavi were eating, Lavi asked Allen something that he needed an answer for.

"Hey, Allen. Are you mad at me?"

"Hmm? Phft? Um auting. Phfait." Allen said with a stuffed mouth. He gulped it all down. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, are you mad at me?" Lavi said impatiently.

"Me, mad? Why? What for? What did I do?" Allen asked curiously.

"You idiot. You know what you did."Lavi didn't want to make it obvoius because, well, he didn't want Allen to hate him.

Lavi glanced at Allen's casted arm. "Oh, this. Don't worry about it. At least you're not dead. And that's all that matters." Allen smiled back.

"So... You're not mad?" Lavi said, face starting to turn red.

"Why would I be mad? If I didn't protect you, my world would have been destroyed..." Allen said before slamming his face against the pillow to hide his blush.

"Allen..." Lavi slowly walked up to Allen, who's head was still submerged in his pillow, and leaned close to him. He carefully and cautiously put his arms around the younger teen, trying not to startle him or hurt his arm.

"...Thanks. Glad to hear it..." Lavi whispered in his ear. He squeezed him a bit tighter to 'express his feelings'.

"Oww!" Allen yelped in pain, making Lavi fall off the bed. "Dammit Lavi! My arm's hurting again! Oww... I think I need Doctor Komui..."

'_Oh no.. I'm not waiting outside and hear him suffer again!'_

Lavi thought of something that someone at his favourite bar told.

"Hey... I'll be your doctor tonight.." Lavi said, half-smiling, getting ready to 'examine' Allen.

"Wait, Wh-" Allen felt he could never finish his sentence around Lavi because Lavi was already over him, looking at him like a surqeon who was ready to preform his duty.

"First, let's check if your tongue is still functional.." Lavi leaned down to kiss Allen's chicken flavored lips. The soft feeling made Lavi feel a bit better somehow.

Allen took his attack by surprise, fighting Lavi's tongue, trying to gain some decent action. Tiny purrs and moans slipped through Allen's busy lips.

"Mmmm.. L-Lavi.."

Lavi lifted himself to sever his lips away from his 'specimen'. He licked the drool away, savouring all of Allen's saliva.

"Check!" Lavi declared. "That was only part one, now for part two: the examination."

Lavi tugged the bottom of Allen's shirt and yanked it upward, making it fly off. He pinned Allen onto the soft hospital bed, and nipped at his neck.

"Ahh.. Lavi..." Allen was having pain and pleasure. Two things that made Allen happy. And all being recieved from Lavi.

"Check!" Lavi said again. "Now for part three.." Lavi said with a little lustful smile across his eyes. _'I can feel the bulge already...'_

"Wait, what's that smile fo-" Again, he was interupted when he felt his shorts being pulled down.

"This is where things get good.." Lavi said once more before he heard the knob on the door turn.

Kanda walked in after the best dinner of his life with Komui standing there with all his drills. "Oh my goodness..."

An akward silence falls apon the room. "Heh... Hi... Guys..." Lavi stuttered. Allen's face was burning with a hot red. His head was gonna explode.

Komui walks away, like he just saw a nightmare. Kanda's brain was breaking down at the scene. _'in his head' brrzt... beep beep all circuts failing! I repeat: ALL CIRCUTS FAILING!'_

He finally gets back to his senses. "I come back from a good dinner and come here just to pick up my sword. And what do I see? I SEE FRIKEN LAVI ALL OVER MY GUY!" Kanda raged. "... Did I just say that...?"

Kanda runs, grabs his sword, and slams the door.

"Whatever. Where were we? Ah, that's right..."

Kanda leaned against the wall, feeling more enraged with every moan and sigh that he could hear.

"Dammit Lavi. That's not so fair. You get all the fun. Just watch. One day..."


End file.
